


Close enough

by singilu



Series: Kinktober 2018 [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singilu/pseuds/singilu
Summary: KinktoberDay 14 - Frottage(kink actually stolen from Day 16 that has too many too good options)





	Close enough

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am still a day behind but I am working on it and should catch up tomorrow.  
> Not beta read. Check out [series notes.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147847)

Baekhyun slumps into Jongdae once they settle onto their seats in the plane and sighs. “Vacatioooon?” he cheers, halfheartedly, because the packing and the airport rush took the last of his energy. 

Jongdae chuckles and runs his hand through Baekhyun’s hair then lowers it to his neck to massage there. “You sound _really_ excited,” he teases. 

Baekhyun only huffs, presses his nose more into Jongdae’s soft hoodie. Jongdae smells good. He’s also being really touchy, has been since they got in the line for security check. He has no shame and he also clearly sensed Baekhyun’s nerves and discomfort. The taxi ride to the airport took twice the time it should have and Baekhyun had had a long last day at work and he couldn’t help but think that they could have just spent the vacation at home, in bed, instead of flying to Jeju. 

Clearly, Jongdae’s solution to Baekhyun wanting to crawl out of his skin was to wrap his arms around him from the back and hiding a kiss to the base of his neck. Baekhyun’s not sure if it helped, since it only made Baekhyun want to touch Jongdae back. But it was enough that Jongdae was daring like this in public. 

There is another person, a woman, maybe in her forties, sitting in their row on the plane, but she seems already engrossed in her book, not registering them at all. It’s probably a good thing because Baekhyun whines when Jongdae’s hand slips down from Baekhyun’s neck to his waist and finds its way under Baekhyun’s t-shirt on his lower back, massaging. 

“Just relax already. I don’t need you to be high on energy all the time,” Jongdae murmurs, and Baekhyun _knows_ this, even if it’s his nature to try. Jongdae is the most comfortable person in the world though. However, he is also the one really looking forward to this vacation, and Baekhyun doesn’t want to spoil it. 

“Well, you are not helping right now,” Baekhyun ends up hissing out, as Jongdae’s fingers press into the tight muscles in his back. Jongdae just laughs, and pats Baekhyun’s back. 

“That is a matter of how you look at things,” he says, and Baekhyun huffs. He’s calmed down considerably now though, as the plane starts moving and the flight attendants check their belts one last time. Jongdae moves his hand away, and Baekhyun straightens up for the take off. He misses Jongdae’s hands already. 

It’s like Jongdae knows, and when the steepest of the ascent passes, his hand returns, this time to Baekhyun’s thigh, slipping to the inner side of it, between Baekhyun’s legs and under the edge of Baekhyun’s shorts. 

“Aren’t you cold,” he wonders, thumb rubbing a circle into Baekhyun’s skin. The goosebumps that form at the back of Baekhyun’s neck are definitely not because of the strong air con though. Jongdae pulls out Baekhyun’s hoodie from the bag they kept at their feet quickly, and throws it over their laps. 

Baekhyun turns his head to Jongdae quickly, a bit alarmed, but Jongdae just chuckles. “ _That_ is not happening, Byun Baek,” he laughs. “But no one needs to see all that skin.” 

Baekhyun thinks it’s somewhat of an excuse, but accepts his faith, leaning his forehead on Jongdae’s shoulder again and taking deep breaths. Jongdae’ s hand on his thighs keeps drawing small circles, a tiny massage that sometimes, as if on accident, brings Jongdae’s hand dangerously high. But that’s all it ever is, and Baekhyun focuses on evening his breath and relaxing, even if nap is definitely not happening. Jongdae’s warm and soft though, so the rest of the plane ride passes, somehow. 

 

Their room in the guest house is really nice and has a great view of the ocean. Jongdae gushes, looking out of the window. Baekhyun on the other hand only drops their bags, and comes to stand behind him, pressing into Jongdae’s back enough that Jongdae ends up pushed against the window. 

“Stop ignoring the problems you caused,” Baekhyun murmurs. Jongdae laughs, high pitched and boisterous. 

“Problems?” he feigns innocence, and Baekhyun pushes his hips up and further into Jongdae’s cute little ass. “Ahh, that.” Jongdae may be acting oblivious, but his tone is too mischievous and he tilts his head to the side easily to give Baekhyun more space to mouth at the side if his neck. 

“You smell so good,” Baekhyun murmurs. It shouldn’t be possible, Jongdae should smell like airport and crowd, but here in the crook of his neck, he doesn’t. It’s just Jongdae and his soap and the softness of his skin. Baekhyun keeps pressing his hips forward as he sucks a bruise into Jongdae’s skin then licks over it, admires his work. Jongdae whines and now, finally, they are on the same page. 

“You don’t waste time,” he teases anyway, and Baekhyun only spins him around, pushes his thigh between Jongdae’s own and kisses him. Jongdae groans and Baekhyun nips at his lower lip. 

“Don’t pretend you didn’t want it. You riled me up on purpose,” he says. 

“Maybe a little,” Jongdae admits, then sucks Baekhyun’s tongue into his mouth and pushes at him. He guides Baekhyun onto the bed with hands on his hips, and they fall backwards and slot together easily. 

Suddenly, Jongdae’s kisses are hungry, and he seems set on stealing the rest of Baekhyun’s breath with them. Baekhyun doesn’t mind, only grips at Jongdae’s back and pushes his hips up. It takes a bit of pushing and pulling but then they fit together perfectly, Jongdae’s legs in between Baekhyun’s as he rolls his hips down to meet Baekhyun’s thrusts. 

“Fuck,” Baekhyun swears, and it would be really impractical to come in his shorts and spoil them first day of vacation, but he’s been half hard for hours, and now his cock is full and aching. The fabric and zipper of Jongdae’s jeans make the contact just that tiny bit of painful, the right kind. 

“Maybe later,” Jongdae murmurs against Baekhyun’s mouth, and his hand slips under Baekhyun’s t-shirt and pinches a nipple. 

“What are we,” Baekhyun gets out, trying to put out, even as his hands find Jongdae’s back pockets, slipping inside, “teenagers?”

Jongdae laughs, and that’s hot too, how much fun things are with Jongdae, even like this, easy. “I wish,” Jongdae murmurs, then bites Baekhyun’s lower lip. When Baekhyun moans, Jongdae kisses down his jaw. “Then maybe we could go again, right away.” 

That’s a ridiculous thought because if they were teenagers, Baekhyun would have come already. But they’re not that young anymore, so Baekhyun can enjoy this, the drag of the fabric against his hard cock, Jongdae’s body moving against his, now more frantic. 

“This way we can enjoy the view in between,” he rasps, and Jongdae giggles into his neck then bites Baekhyun’s shoulder where he’s pulled his t-shirt down. 

“Finally appreciating my hotel booking skills,” he says. It’s the last thing he does before whining again because Baekhyun squeezes his ass through the jeans and hooks one leg around Jongdae’s thigh to press them even closer. 

“Just come up here,” Baekhyun sighs, and Jongdae stretches so they can kiss again. It’s sloppy now, more of kittenish licks and nips and moaning into each other’s mouth than anything. Baekhyun moves one of his hands to Jongdae’s hair and pulls a bit, making him arch, and Jongdae’s hips press him deeper into the mattress, his pace gone, only a frenzy of grinding for release now. 

But Jongdae’s mind is present enough still to twist Baekhyun’s nipple again between them. He runs the hand over Baekhyun’s rib cage after, nails scratching over soft skin. That and another strong roll of his hips, and Baekhyun comes, with a loud moan that may have been too revealing in an old guesthouse. He doesn’t care, trashing under Jongdae and clutching at him for life.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Jongdae murmurs against his mouth, and Baekhyun chases his tongue once more with his own and licks into his mouth. Jongdae keeps moving even as Baekhyun feels his cock shafting a bit uncomfortably. He hisses, biting under Jongdae’s jaw, digging fingers into Jongdae’s ass through his jeans and pulling more at his hair, and Jongdae arches and comes too. 

He’s quieter about it, but he shudders and then kisses Baekhyun to muffle his little mewls into his mouth. His hisps twitch forward a few more times, and then he finally takes a breath, rubbing his nose into Baekhyun’s cheek, and laughs again. 

Baekhyun only groans and lets go of Jongdae, pushes at him until he rolls of Baekhyun, spreading on the bed too. 

“At least we didn’t mess up the sheets right away,” Jongdae gets out between peels of laughter. 

“And you were complaining about how many shorts I was packing,” Baekhyun counters. 

“Vacatiooooooooooooooon,” Jongdae cheers, mimicking Baekhyun, only he is genuinely very excited. Baekhyun smiles, linking their hands between them. 

“I promise to even let you drag me out of bed, at least a few times,” he says, and Jongdae turns to him to give him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“And I’ll let you pull me right back in,” he replies. 

Baekhyun can see how this could work.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @singilus


End file.
